Just A Little Late
by Written From The Heart
Summary: Songfic. You Found Me - The Fray. Bella wants to end it all after Edward leaves. What happens? Please R&R. Chapter 3 has been rewriten because i didn't like the ending. I want it to be different. It isn't totally different, just how it ends.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, characters and songs.

You Found Me – The Fray

I found god  
On the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west  
Was all but won  
All long  
Smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?"  
He said, "Ask anything."

Looking out my window. He's not coming back. Just like he promised.

'_It will be as if I never existed.'_

Then I have no reason to exist. I slowly got off of my bed and started cleaning. Easier for Charlie to find things if he wants to get rid of them.

Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
It never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
It never came  
To the corner of First and Amistad

I found what I want. Now that it's gone why should I wait for nothing. I thought as I walked down stairs to get a glass of water.

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you, where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me

I walked back up the stairs and went straight to my room to get my razor.

In the end  
Every one ends up alone  
Losing her  
The only one who's ever known  
Who I am  
Who I'm not, who I wanna be  
No way to know  
How long she will be next to me

Why did he love me? I'm nothing. I'm plain and fragile. No beauty what so ever. I believed a lie.

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you, where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me

I gently pulled up my sleeves of the blue top he liked on me. Was everything he told me a lie?

Early morning, City breaks  
I've been calling for years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never send me no letters  
You got some kind of nerve

Taking all I want

I picked up the razor and let it slide up my arms. Cutting the vains. Once, twice, and everything started to become fuzzy. I heard an intake of breath and a scream as I collapsed.

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Where were you, where were you?

Edward. He's here. Why? Then everything went black.

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you, where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
why'd you have to wait  
to find me, to find me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclamier: I don't own twilight, characters and songs.**

**Im taking request! and song! which story do u want me to continue? or undate?**

**Dark angel? Just a little too late? or another love?**

_**Just tell me!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, characters and songs.

Evermore - Running

Too many words, too many lies  
I can't quite see the truth  
When I look into your eyes  
I feel I could  
And I know I should  
Step away, turn around  
Let my feet hit the ground  
Running  
Running  
Running  
Running

Alice was having a vision. Bella? Why of Bella? I told her not to look into her future. I'll watch anyway. I miss her and I still hate myself for lying to her!

You don't need a broken heart  
To know a heart can be broken  
You just need to open your eyes  
We don't need to be decieved  
To know a lie can be spoken  
We don't have to learn everything twice

She was just staring out her window and then abruptly started cleaning her room. She walked down stairs after she cleaned her room and got a drink of water. When she was heading back up the stairs she went straight to her room, got her razer and headed to her bathroom.

I don't know, I really don't know  
If this castle in the sand  
Is strong enough to stand

NO! She wouldn't do that. With that thought I ran out the door and head to Forks.

Clouds come down  
Clouds come down

Alice continued with her vision showing me Bella was going to try and kill herself. When Alice told the rest of my family. Carlisle, Emmett and Alice followed after me.

I feel I could  
And I know I should  
Step away, turn around  
Let my feet hit the ground  
Running  
Running  
Running  
Running

She couldn't die. She was the only reason I found to still want to exist.

You don't need a broken heart  
To know a heart can be broken  
You just need to open your eyes  
We don't need to be decieved  
To know a lie can be spoken  
We don't have to learn everything twice

As I hit her street. I started pushing myself harder. I could smell her blood. Please. I can't be to late!

Cos I know how it feels  
All the pain is so real  
Cos you sink and you drown  
'Till your feet hit the ground  
Running  
Running  
Running  
Running

I didn't care about the door. I needed Bella to still be alive. I ran straight to the bathroom. She lay crumpled on the ground with blood everywhere. She needs a hospital. NOW!

Cos you don't need a broken heart  
To know a heart can be broken  
You just need to open your eyes  
And we don't need a TV show  
To show us which way to go  
We just need to do what we know

And once again I took off running. This time I had my dying angel in my arms.

Whoa


	4. Chapter 4 redone

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, characters and songs.

The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Waiting

Whoa oh oh oh

The doctor said she would live. It was amazing how I got there in time.

Feeling sorrow  
for all the things you had to steal and borrow.  
Bring back the days we had before tomorrow  
relapse and then collapse into yourself once more.

She was starting to wake up. After two days. She was waking up!

Waiting for this life to change seems like it's taking me forever  
and I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day  
This life is going to change seems like it's taking me forever  
And I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day

As she opens her eyes she sees me and screams. With that the doctor tells me to leave.

Leave her, again.

Void I can't fill.  
The doctor tells me to relax and stand still  
Prescribes me a new pill to quell my anger.  
Wish I could make her pull herself up off the floor

I am a pathetic excuse for human or should I say vampire. I have trouble not breaking anything, when I hear a little voice calling out to me as everyone else leaves the room.

Waiting for this life to change seems like it's taking me forever  
and I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day  
This life is going to change seems like it's taking me forever  
And I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day  
Again, into the day, again

"Is it really you? You weren't supposed to see me like that! You don't love me! You left me! Why?"

Waiting for this life to change seems like it's taking me forever  
and I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day  
This life is going to change seems like it's taking me forever  
And I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day

I couldn't find my voice. All I could think of doing was to kiss her. I moved with my superhuman movements and I kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

Take time to contemplate who you are and where you want to go.

Take time to contemplate who you are and where you want to go.

"I do love. I was stupid to leave you. I no you will never take me back but you are everything to me and no one else can and will ever measure up to you!"

I don't to try again!" She whispered in her soft voice and asked me to leave the room and to leave her.

Into the day.

**What did you think? Please review and tell me!**


End file.
